Level metering is used in a vast number of applications to monitor the level of liquid, gas or other material in a container. In the gas industry, for example, a widely used level measuring device is float level meter. This type of meter requires the installation of a float inside the tank. The float is connected to the body of the meter by a metal arm. The arm allows the position of the interface between liquified gas and gas which is in a gaseous state to be monitored. The movement of the float is translated to a rotational displacement by the arm. The displacement of the arm requires quite a bit of space, making it difficult to use this type of level meter in small tanks (e.g., gas grill and portable tanks). Float level meters are also not effective in portable applications because of the sensitivity of the sensors to movement. Furthermore, with regard to vertical portable LP gas tanks, the small diameter of the containers makes it difficult or impossible to use float level meters.